New Century vs Chaotic Century
by Gizmo-dude
Summary: Now is the time... the time to see who will prevail NC or CC ... Van, Irvine V.S Bit, Brad and Leon


Chaotic Century v.s New Century  
  
Prologue: All these years man has wondered who is stronger and who will triupmh. and now is the time to tell it's New Century V.S Chaotic Century  
  
Intro  
  
Battle type: 2v3  
cc Team: Van, Irvine  
nc Team: Bit, Brad, Leon,  
Battle type: Standard  
  
Annoncer: This is an offical Match, no time limit. Let the battle begin!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Van: Ready to go down Bit and Brad.  
Bit: Whatever!  
Brad: I htink you're the on thats going down.  
Van: lets see what you got.  
  
Irvine: A Red Blade Liger Leon, *humph!* this is going to be easy.  
Leon: As if i'm just as good as Van.  
Irvine: Yeah Right!  
  
Van: Hey, Irvine you go long range, and i'll go melee right!  
Irvine: Got it, Van!  
  
Bit: i'll take on van, and you two take on Irvine.  
Brad: got it!  
Leon: *humph* i wanted to take on Van. but oh well! ^_^  
  
Van: ATTACK!!!  
Bit: ATTACK!!!  
  
Van: Hey bit want this! *fires lasers* *misses*  
Bit: you got to do better than that to beat me. *Fires gattling gun* *misses*  
  
Brad: this is going to be a peice of cake. *fires gattling gun* *HITS!!!*  
BS_Command Wolf: *takes 20% damage*  
Leon: Hey Irvine you haven't seen mothing yet. *fire dual lasers* *HITS!!!*  
BS_Command Wolf: *takes 20% damage*  
Irvine: you'll both pay for that. *fires dual mounted lasers at Brad* *HITS!!!*  
Shadow Fox: *takes 40% damage*  
  
Van: *Fires gattling* *HITS!!!*  
Panza Liger: *take 10% damage*  
Bit: *Melee attacks*  
Van: You're going to have to better than that. *dodges* *uses turbo impusle boosters and charges up the Electro magnetic particle blades.  
Bit: oh no! Not the blades! *fires A.S.A.P*  
Blue blade liger: *Dodges*  
Bit: man he's fast!  
Blue Blade liger: Attack with magnetic particle blades. *HITS!!!*  
Panza liger: *Takes 60% Damages and peirces 30mm into the left of the body* *falls down*  
Van: Oh yeah! take that Bit.  
Brad: brad are you okay!  
Bit: i'm fine but, i'm not so sure about my liger.  
  
Irvine: *fires Pike bomb at leon*  
Leon: Nice! *Turns on energy sheild*  
*pikes hit the shield*  
Leon: My energy dropping fast!  
*Pikes continue to hit the shield*  
Leon: NO!!! There's now way!  
*Energy shield has been broken*  
*the last of the pikes attack* *HITS, HITS , and HITS!!!!*  
Red blade liger: *takes 5% damage x 10 pikes = 50% damage. *pike has mounted the liger on to the ground.  
Irvine: it all over!!! *10 fires mounted missiles*  
*red blade liger can't move*  
Leon: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*10 Mounted missiles directly hit the red blade liger*  
Red blade liger: * takes 30% damage x 10 misslies = 300% Damage* *the red blade liger was blown up into thousands and thousands of tiny litle peices*  
Brad: Leon Noooo!! we may have been on opposite teams but we still shared the same spirit. I can't believe you irvine, what you have done I will never forget.  
Brad: Now you paaaaaaaaaaay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Irvine: whatever! If I can take down Leon i bet i can take down you.  
Brad: shutup and lets battle.  
  
Brad: this is for Leon. *fires dual guided missiles* *misses*  
Irvine: Take this *fires pike bomb* *pikes strat to rain down*  
Brad: Rrrrrrrr! not this again * turn the shadow fox's impulse boosters to the left*  
*the pikes attack* *misses*  
Irvine: you're not getting away from me. *fires dual mounted lasers* *misses* No! he's to fast! *fires again* *misses* no! if this keeps up i'm gonna to run out of power!  
Brad: you may have beaten Leon, but i know for a fact that you won't be able to beat me. *standsground*  
Irvine: *he says to himself* why is he standing ground!, don't worry Irvine, think you've only got one weapon left and the pack of guided missiles. Okay here goes nothing! *fires the pack of guided missiles* *misses* Nooooooooooo!  
Brad: Yes it's all over *fires 30mm gattling gun* *HITS!!!*  
BS_command wolf: *takes 40% damage and falls to the ground*  
*Brad walks up to Irvine*  
Brad: It's all oveeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!!!!!  
Irvine: wait Brad stop please i give mercy, i give mercy.  
Brad: I give no mercy. Now you will suffer the same pain that you gave to Leon.  
* Two blades suddenly appear from nowhere* *the two blades slice of the two of the back leg of the shadow fox* *the Shadow fox takes 60% damage* *falls to the ground*  
Van: look who came to save the day!  
Irvine: you won't believe how happy i am to see you.  
Brad: Argggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!, who, was, thaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!. Van, i new it. If you were trying to stop me from destroynig Irvine, It wont work. you may taken off my legs but, but i still have my weapons, and now Irvine you DIE!!!!!  
Van: not if i can help it *prepares to shot brad, while brad prepares to shot Irvine*  
Brad: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*a blockade of lasers fire towards Van* *HITS!!!*  
Blue blade liger: *takes 40% damage and falls to the ground*  
Van: Bit, i thought i damaged you bad. all that time you gave me fully recovered my liger to its original conditions, so now i've recovered 60% and im feeling fine  
Brad: yes nows my chance!  
Irvine: stop please i didn't mean to kill Leon I wasn't my fault i underestimated my power. Please forgive meeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
Brad: Look here's the details, i won't destroy you, only if you fall out of this battle  
Irvine: no way! I will do everything in my power to let Chaotic Century win over the New Century.  
Brad: even die!  
Irvine: maybe not!  
Brad: So you'll get out.  
Irvine: fine! Van i'm out.  
Van: what we need you!  
Irvine: sorry van, no battle is worth losing my life, Van i'm ouuuut!  
Van: Fine chicken out you wimp, wimmmmp! wimmmp! Wimpy boy want a lolly pop!  
Irvine: Van, shutup! would you rather die or rather live but lose your pride.  
Van: you've got a point there, okay i understand.  
Irvine: Van i'm ouuuut! ^_^   
Van: looks like it's just you and me Zeke!  
Zeke: rrraaaooorrrr!!!!  
Van: lets go! *Turns on energy sheild* *powers up particle blades* *turns on turbo impusle boosters*  
Brad: Oh no! i've heard about van and his piloting, he's able to pull off great manouvers! *moves to the left*  
van: There's no running away from me *runs at the Shadow fox at full speed*  
Bit: take this Van! *fires gattling gun* *misses* He's to fast. Hey Brad make sure those particle blades don't come anywhere near you!  
Brad: got it!  
Van: Too bad! "BLADE ATTACK!!!* *misses* WHAT!  
*the Shadow Fox jumped up into the air, to dodge the blue blade ligers attack!*  
Van: RRRrrrrrrrr!!!!! *turns around* "BLADE ATTACK!!!!*  
Brad: not again!  
Van: "BLADE ATTACK!!!* *blade liger jumps* *HITS!!!*  
Bit: Yes! it's all over Van! *fires sensored missles* *HITS!!!*  
Van: arrrggghhhh!  
Brad: Oh no i've taken too much damage from the blade, im out!  
Blue blade liger: *falls down takes 30% damage*  
Bit: no brad!  
Brad: im fine!  
Bit: thats good!  
Brad: do on thing for me lead New Century to Victory  
Bit: Yeah! Anyway Van my missiles may not have defeated you but it rendered you unable to attack. now one more attack to the blade liger and its all over New Century wins. Hahahahahahaha!   
*the panza liger walsk up to the blue blade liger*  
Van: no! no! no! i failed, i failed, i failed. I don't deserve to be a Zoid pilot. i let chaotic century down!  
* all of a sudden van starts to hear strange noises *  
Strange noises: Vaaaaaaaan!!! vannnn! van!, van   
Van: huh who, who, who whos there, and how do you know my name.  
Strange noises: Van everyone from Chaotic century knows your name, from your friends to your enemies. you van, you didn't let us down.  
Van: but i did!  
Strange noises: no you didn't van, if it wasn't for you and Irvine Chaotic Century wouldn't have a team! it is you who can lead Chaotic Century to victory!  
Van: me!  
Strange noises: yes you! Van look here thus is all the power of the that chaotic century has to offer! everybody in chaotic century gave you a combine power called "BREAKTHROUGH" Breakthrough amplifies the power of the blade ligers speed, attack and defence 10 times. Use it wisely and you can be the one to lead Chaotic century to victory.  
Van: okay i'll do it! Hey bit i've gt a got feelign that you're going down.  
Bit: hmmmmm! let me see i'm standing up and i'm fine and you're on the ground and in pain! yes van you can really beat me!  
Van: Enough talk lets battle  
*the blade liger starts to magicly recover*  
Bit: what thats impossible *fires* *bullets deflect* no this can be  
*the blade liger is fully recovered*  
Bit: No, NO. NO * fires every thing he has got at van* *bullets still deflect of the blade liger*  
Van: there's no point your power isn't even close to mine now.  
Bit: but just a momment ago! we each had the same power!  
Van: that's enough let battle! "BREAKTHROUGH"  
Bit: What, what, whats breakthrough  
Van: Breakthrough amplifies the power of my liger 10 times.  
Bit; no way that's impossible  
Van: it's over Bit!  
*Puts on particle blades*  
Bit: no, no, no  
*takes of and slices the panza liger in half at travelling at the speed of light*  
Bit: Im, out! well Van you have von  
Van: yes Chaotic Century WIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
Strangevoices: you did it van!  
Van: yeah i did didn't i.   
  
By gizmo_dude 


End file.
